


pineapple on pizza is a sin

by fruitsnackgoblin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsnackgoblin/pseuds/fruitsnackgoblin
Summary: how could he be in love with such a monster?? how could bruce betray him like this??? thor isn't even human and he knows that is a terrible desire.





	pineapple on pizza is a sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie/gifts).



> this is all in lowercase and kinda shitty done bc it's 10am on a thursday and i just started my period (which means soul crushing dysphoria) so i don't feel like doing anything super special for a shitpost fic khdskjf  
> also u cannot convince me this would end up any other way

thor and bruce were finally able to hang out without any shitty brothers, intergalactic villains, or crazy ass science experiments that either of them had to take care of so they decided to watch a movie together. they finally settled on tommy boy after an hour of trying to decide between various comedies (bruce has a crush on david spade and you cannot tell me otherwise). now they had to decide on a pizza to get which shouldn't be too hard, just get half bruce's pizza and half thor's pizza. cheap and everyone's happy, right?

while bruce was on the phone with the nearby pizza hut, thor went into the other room to get the movie, because of that he didn't hear what bruce ordered for his own half of the pizza. he didn't really care, as long as it wasn't hawaiian (*shudder*). he finally, after digging for what felt like forever, found the dvd because fuck netflix they're going old school.

the tall blonde strode back into the living room where bruce sat on his phone, patiently waiting for the movie. "pizza ordered?" thor asked his boyfriend. "yep! you ready for some chris farley?" bruce responded. "i don't know what that means but absolutely." they both plopped down onto the couch after thor put the disk into the dvd player (which bruce set up in -2 seconds) and got all comfy, snuggled up to each other. it was about 15 minutes into the movie when the doorbell rang. bruce shot up to answer the door to pay the pizza guy and get their yumy smelling pizza on the table. when bruce came back inside, thor was waiting by the table like an exited puppy. "down boy." bruce told thor with a joking smile.

thor opened the pizza box slowly, as if he was revealing treasure in a chest hidden in the caves by pirates. his expression quickly changed when he saw what was on bruce's half. there was his wonderful pepperoni and then, not even an inch away, was that disgusting topping.

_pineapple._

how could he be in love with such a monster?? how could bruce betray him like this??? thor isn't even human and he knows that pineapple does Not belong on pizza!!

he had no choice.

he dropped the whole, contaminated pizza in the trash with bruce yelling in the background.


End file.
